


Circinus University

by sblovesvegeta



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smutfest2021, TPTH Smutfest, Vegebul, Vegebul Smutfest 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta/pseuds/sblovesvegeta
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta both attend a prestigious intergalactic college, Circinus University. Can the arrogant Prince overcome the pressure of conforming to the expectations of the Saiyan throne, or will he let his beautiful genius slip through his fingers? Second chance romance. Written for The Prince and the Heiress 2021 SmutFest!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 102
Collections: TPTH Vegebul Smutfest





	1. Day 1 - Cropped Tops and Ripped Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thanks to the amazing AvieAwesome for her amazing support and suggestions! Make sure to check out her SmutFest submission, It Had to Be You (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432334)!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @sblovesvegeta

  


  


Bulma Briefs, heiress to the infamous Capsule Corporation empire, sweated nervously as she stared at the disaster that was her bedroom, trying to decide what to wear to her first ever college party. It looked like a clothing bomb had gone off in her dorm with shirts, shorts, skirts, and jeans, littering every surface. It had taken her nearly twenty minutes to decide on the panties she was currently wearing, so she had that going for her.

Bulma had grown up as a sheltered child on planet Earth and her parents focused on nurturing her scientific genius mind, something she inherited from her father who was the founder of the world famous Capsule Corporation. When it came time to apply for university, Bulma put her foot down and announced she was going off planet. When she received an acceptance letter from the prestigious intergalactic college, Circinus University, her decision was cemented. Even her parents couldn’t argue otherwise. Circinus University only accepted the most elite talent, and the Briefs were ecstatic. 

Now, after several long years of nothing but putting her nose to the grindstone and working her ass off, Bulma was finally ready to let loose and partake in all the debauched experiences intergalactic college life had to offer. 

Her wrist comm unit chirped with an incoming message and Bulma tapped it impatiently as she closed her eyes and blindly grabbed at the clothing strewn across her bed, deciding to leave her outfit up to fate. 

_ On my way! You’d better be ready! _

Stomach rolling with nerves, Bulma tapped to dismiss the message from her best friend, Launch, and studied the random top and shorts in her hand. Why the hell was she so nervous? She was Bulma Fucking Briefs!

“I hope I don’t regret this,” Bulma muttered as she hiked her tits up to her chin in the skin tight, black corset crop top, tightening the laces on the front before sliding her favorite pair of butter-soft, ripped jean shorts up her legs. A new message chirped its arrival just as Bulma finished curling her hair.

_ I know I left a bottle of tequila at your place. Take a shot and chill tf out, B. _

Bulma rolled her eyes, instantly dismissing the idea. Nothing good ever came from drinking tequila. But as she walked through the kitchen to grab her bag, the frosted glass bottle caught her eye. Maybe a shot would help her chill the fuck out.

Grabbing a drinking glass from the cabinet, Bulma eyeballed what she thought was an appropriate shot. “Well, here goes nothing,” she said to her empty apartment before quickly gulping the clear liquid, immediately coughing and sputtering at the harsh burn of the alcohol. 

“Ugh, disgusting,” Bulma grumbled, plucking her purse from the counter and shutting her apartment door behind her.

**~*~*~*~**

On the other side of campus, Prince Vegeta, heir to the Saiyan throne, was suffering through a similar clothing crisis. 

Somehow his idiot roommate had convinced the Prince to attend an asinine college party. Vegeta was pretty sure he’d told the imbecile no, but Raditz had burst into his room and announced that they were leaving in ten minutes, and if Vegeta wanted to “get some pussy” he needed to change into something “less lame”. So here Vegeta was, staring at a variety of shirts and jeans strewn across his bed. 

Growing up the sole heir to the Saiyan throne had molded Vegeta into a prideful, arrogant man, but it was well-earned. His childhood consisted of a rigorous schedule of a variety of tutors: mathematics, science, philosophy, intergalactic law, as well as a variety of martial arts, energy harnessing and manipulation. Not only was Vegeta incredibly intelligent, he was also exceptionally strong. 

His parents, the King and Queen of planet Vegeta, had wanted their son to immediately join the royal council on his eighteenth birthday, but Vegeta decided to attend University instead. When his acceptance letter to the prestigious Circinus University arrived, it didn’t take much convincing for his parents to concede and agree to let him attend. The reputation of Circinus University was second to none.

Raditz followed as his personal guard masquerading as his dorm mate and best friend. Lines had blurred along the way and Raditz tended to act more like a rowdy college frat boy than a royal bodyguard. 

After nearly four years of busting his ass at University, Vegeta was ready to rule the Saiyan empire and make his parents proud. But tonight, and just tonight, perhaps he was entitled to a little bit of good old college fun. Grabbing a black tshirt and his favorite pair of ripped black jeans that rode low enough on his hips to not irritate the base of his tail, Vegeta dressed quickly. As he was grabbing his leather jacket, Raditz busted through Vegeta’s bedroom door, a shot in each hand. 

“That’s more like it, Geets. Pound this shot and let’s get moving! Our ride is here and the ladies get antsy if they have to wait too long for the Rad-man!” Raditz hooted as he shoved a shot into Vegeta’s hand before he gulped down his shot. 

Vegeta sighed deeply and looked up at the ceiling, praying to the old Saiyan Gods that he wouldn’t regret going to this party. He tossed back the clear liquor, welcoming the fiery burn as it traveled down his throat and pooled warm in his belly before following Raditz out the door. 


	2. Day 2 - Glow Sticks

“Took you long enough, B,” Launch teased Bulma as she slid into the passenger seat of her friend’s sleek hover car. 

“Oooh, this is the latest and greatest CC hover car model X. You must have some pretty awesome connections to be driving one of these,” Bulma taunted right back. 

“Touché, B,” Launch chuckled and stuck her tongue out playfully. “We have one other stop to make, then we’ll be on our way,” Launch announced as she pulled away from the curb, and Bulma’s stomach sank a little. She thought it would be just the two of them tonight celebrating a girls night out. 

“What the hell, Launch? What happened to _girls_ night out?” Bulma complained, emphasizing the word girls before pulling down the visor and flipping open the mirror as the car sped down the highway. 

“Aw, just relax and have some fun, B!” Launch begged, shooting her best pleading puppy dog face in Bulma’s direction. 

“Ugh, fine.” Bulma spent the short drive messing with the music controls, and fixing her make-up, silently pouting in the front seat. She knew Launch meant well, but Bulma really hoped to spend some time with her bestie after their super stressful exams. Puckering her glossy lips in satisfaction, Bulma snapped the visor shut and stiffened as Launch pulled up to a familiar looking dorm, and two silhouettes appeared in the doorway.

“Hey babe,” a male voice called out, waving at them happily as he bounded up to the car and gave Launch an exuberant, sloppy kiss through the open window.

Bulma stifled a groan as Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, slid into the backseat, with his best friend Raditz following close behind. Damn him, he looked good, ever the dark and mysterious prince in his sexy black leather jacket. Bulma mentally berated herself. How had she not seen this coming? She knew Launch had a huge crush on Raditz, and had been pursuing the hulking Saiyan for months.

“Evening, ladies,” Raditz purred, slinging his arms over the back of their seats and leaning forward over the center console. “You both look good enough to eat,” he complimented, setting his palms on each of the girls shoulders. He dropped a kiss on Launch’s cheek then turned towards Bulma with his lips puckered.

Bulma barely dodged his kiss just before Raditz was suddenly yanked away and into the backseat. 

“Stop harassing them, asshole,” she heard Vegeta growl. Bulma shivered as his deep voice rolled across her body, her nipples perking traitorously in her crop top. 

Bulma first met the arrogant Prince on her first day of orientation for the Aerospace Engineering program at Circinus. Vegeta immediately captured her attention with his darkly handsome looks and “I’m better than all you peasants” vibe. Bulma was hot and smart and she knew it, and the fact that Vegeta didn’t immediately fawn all over her hit her own pride hard. It was her first realization that she was no longer the big fish in the small pond of Earth. Here, she was a small fish in the massive intergalactic pond of deep space. 

“FIRE DRILL!”

Launch’s loud shriek rudely interrupted Bulma’s flashback and she was jerked back to the present. Apparently they were sitting at a red light and Launch decided it was time to play her favorite, most obnoxious game to break the awkward silence in the car. 

“What the fuck is a fire drill?!” Vegeta snarled as the other occupants scrambled out of the car. 

“It’s like musical chairs, but with a car,” Bulma explained as she shoved her door open and hopped out. 

“That doesn’t help,” Vegeta snapped, copying Bulma and jumping out of the car. “What the fuck is musical chairs?!”

“Just run around the car and try and jump back in right before the light turns green,” Bulma explained, exasperated and slightly embarrassed that she’d forgotten Vegeta wouldn't know random Earth games. 

“If you’re not in the car when the light turns green, then you get left behind and Launch doesn’t mess around. She will 100% leave your ass,” Bulma panted as she raced around the car, keeping an eye on the traffic light. 

“That’s the most absurd, stupid, dangerous thing I have ever heard-"

“Quick! Get back in!” Bulma shrieked, shoving Vegeta into the back seat and diving in behind him just as the light turned green, with Launch back in the driver's seat and Raditz now in the passenger seat. 

In her haste to get back in the car, Bulma landed right on top of a wide eyed Vegeta, palms on either side of his head and breasts pressed to his chest. They stared at each other for a long moment before Vegeta’s eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled deeply. Was he smelling her?

“I am not doing that again,” Vegeta growled abruptly, shoving Bulma off his body and scooting as far away from her as the width of the backseat allowed. 

“Bulma, you were the last person in the car. You know what that means! Truth or dare?” Launch demanded, meeting Bulma’s eyes in the rear view mirror and cocking an eyebrow in challenge. 

Bulma groaned and slumped down in her seat, wishing a hole would magically open up and swallow her. “Truth,” she decided. Launch was infamous for her out of control, ridiculous dares. Bulma did not want to be on the receiving end of Launch’s deviousness tonight. 

“What’s something you’ve never experienced that you want to do?” Launch questioned. 

What a loaded question, and Bulma knew exactly what her friend was alluding to as Launch glanced over her shoulder and suggestively wiggled her eyebrows in Vegeta’s direction. 

“I’ve never been to a frat party, so there you go,” Bulma answered, happy that she was able to wiggle out of that loaded question. 

“Bulma’s a frat party virgiiiin,” Launch teased in a sing-song voice. 

“Launch!” Bulma shrieked, horrified by her friend's choice of words. “I’ve been to lots of parties! Just not a frat party,” she clarified, glaring daggers at the back of her friend's head. If looks could kill, Launch would have burst into flames. 

“Don’t worry, sweet little virgin,” Raditz teased, turning in the passenger seat to face them, “I have all the party essentials! Glow sticks, portable shot glasses, condoms…” he listed off, pulling each item from the pockets of his jeans and handing them out to the group. 

The irony of it all was that Bulma was not a virgin, thanks to the Prince currently sitting beside her in the backseat. The Tomato Debacle, as Bulma referred to it, happened one night after their Unified Engineering: Fluid Dynamics lecture. Bulma and Vegeta had gone back to Bulma’s dorm to finalize their formal presentation for class the next day. Both were hard headed and opinionated, and their final review session quickly devolved into an intense argument over some minor detail, which quickly shifted to an hot and heavy make out session, which then ended in the Prince deflowering Bulma on her living room floor.

She wasn’t even sure how it happened. Bulma, in her opinion, very kindly pointed out a minor detail in their presentation and sweetly asked they adjust. The stubborn jerk refused, condescendingly snarking, _‘You say toe-may-toe, I say toh-mah-toe’_. His use of the earth saying didn’t even make any sense in that context and next thing she knew they were screaming obscenities at each other. 

Flash forward minutes later they were locked at the lips on her floor with Vegeta on his back while she straddled his hips and rode his big, hard dick through his pants. She wasn’t even sure who had kissed who first, but was confident he caved first. The feeling of him slowly sliding into her body for the first time sent her into orbit. He’d held himself so still, moved his body so carefully to keep his strength in check, treating her like spun glass. Determined to prove she could handle him, she scored her nails down his back while demanding _‘harder’_ and _‘more’_. Watching the always cool, calm and collected prince turn into an animal right as he came was fascinating to her. She wanted to make him come undone over and over again, knowing that she, Bulma Briefs, was responsible. 

He’d been so sweet when he left, giving her slow, languid kisses at her front door, telling her that he would take her to lunch after their class the next day. As soon as their presentation ended the next morning, Vegeta shot out of class like his ass was on fire and completely ignored her. Her video calls and text messages over the following days went unanswered, and he never explained why. Vegeta obviously hadn’t cared enough to even give her an explanation and straight up ghosted her. 

Bulma shoved the painful memories away and took a few of the offered glow sticks in a variety of colors, snapping them to start the chemical reaction to make them glow, and clasped them around her wrists as bracelets. She glanced over and caught a glowering Vegeta waving off a smirking Raditz as he tried to place a circle of glow sticks over Vegeta’s flame-like hair as a luminous crown, while surreptitiously shoving condoms into the pocket of Vegeta’s jeans.

Their eyes met and held for a moment before Bulma threw her middle finger up over her shoulder at the asshole Prince and quickly averted her gaze to look out the car window and watch the city lights fly by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Vegeta!
> 
> Extra special thanks to the amazing AvieAwesome for her amazing support and beta skills! She makes my work shine. Make sure to check out her SmutFest submission, It Had to Be You (https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432334)!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @sblovesvegeta
> 
> I made a Circinus University Spotify playlist! Check it out here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/128er9GqhgXLkOJ7vMSqVg?si=sDhw62KDRF-87B7vOi2FYg


	3. Day 3 - Warehouse

Vegeta nearly tore the door off its hinges as he charged out of Launch’s hover car in his haste to escape. Being trapped with Bulma in a tiny, enclosed space for the 15 minute journey had been pure torture and something even his most rigorous training hadn’t prepared him for. Her spicy, sweet scent permeated every square inch of his senses, taunting him with memories of what he could never have. Vegeta would definitely have to burn his clothes when he returned home. There was no way he’d ever be able to wash out her delicious scent. 

He knew Raditz had been pursuing the crazy blonde, but Vegeta hadn’t put two and two together that tonight would probably include Bulma Briefs, Earth's most talented (and beautiful if he was being honest with himself) scientist and engineer. Judging by the furious gesture she’d thrown his way, she definitely hated him, and for good reason. 

The last time he’d been this close to the infuriating woman was when he kissed her goodbye after she’d given him her virginity on her dorm room floor. Always determined to one up him, Bulma pointed out a minor detail in their presentation and demanded they _‘fix his mistake’_ . He refused, repeating an Earth saying he’d just learned, _‘You say toe-may-toe, I say toh-mah-toe’_ , and next thing he knew they were screaming obscenities at each other. 

Just as quickly they were locked at the lips on her floor while she straddled his hips and rubbed her little pussy all over on his rock hard cock. He wasn’t even sure who had kissed who first, but he was confident that she caved first. He’d lost his damn mind as soon as he slid into her tight heat, holding himself in check so as not to hurt her. But the vulgar woman scratched her nails down his back and demanded _‘harder’_ and _‘more’_ and rocked his world. 

Vegeta floated back to his dorm room on Cloud Nine, and shortly after returning he received a video call from his mother that brought him crashing back to the ground. The King and Queen stoically informed Vegeta that King Cold had paid them a visit, along with his son Freeza and the Saiyan Kingdom was now contracted “business partners” with the Cold Kingdom. Vegeta called bullshit. The Cold’s were notorious mercenaries, known for purging entire planets of their native populations and selling them for profit. What had his parents gotten themselves into?

Dropping another bomb on his life, they had also negotiated a truce with the neighboring planet of Cancri. The Saiyans had been locked in bitter war with the Cancrians for nearly half a century. In exchange for the peace treaty, his mother announced that Vegeta was now betrothed to their princess, Diamante. The Saiyan Prince was allowed to finish out his education at Circinus University, but would be required to return to planet Vegeta for his wedding as soon as he graduated. 

Royal duty and responsibility to his kingdom wrapped like icy fingers around Vegeta’s neck, choking him in their iron grip. The immense pressure of his destiny settled like a lead weight in his chest. What was he doing fornicating and gallivanting around with some Earth girl when his people and his planet were now counting on him? Vegeta finished his presentation with Bulma the next day, and vowed never to speak with her again. The Saiyan kingdom needed him to fulfill his royal duty, marry the Princess, and keep the peace treaty intact. Figuring out his parents' entanglements with King Cold would follow. Vegeta quickly decided that he couldn’t drag Bulma into any of his royal affairs lest she be marked as a target and put in danger because of any relationship, friendly or otherwise, with him. 

No matter how hard he tried to avoid her, Bulma somehow always managed to occupy a place in his mind. Her long legs, currently bare thanks to her indecently short shorts; her tits, currently on display in her indecent top, played on repeat in his darkest fantasies which he allowed himself to indulge, late at night when he was alone in his bed, palm sliding up and down his dick. Visions of her in royal Saiyan dress with a delicate crown nestled in her cerulean hair infiltrated his wildest dreams. 

During the day her brilliant mind continued to impress him in their aerospace classes, and as hard as he tried to stay one step ahead of her academically, Bulma was always right there with him, neck and neck despite being a grade year below him. 

However, none of it mattered. He was the crown prince of planet Vegeta, he was betrothed to an alien princess, and he would be returning to rule his kingdom with an iron clad fist after graduation. There was no place in his life for his beautiful genius scientist, no matter how much he wished the situation were different. 

“Ugh, this line is straight up crazy,” Raditz complained as they walked up to the front of a large, concrete warehouse, bringing Vegeta out of his morose feelings. 

Launch and Bulma both laughed, and Vegeta clenched his jaw hard as Bulma leaned forward at her hips and adjusted her cleavage in her top, causing her breasts to precariously plump over the cups. If he stared hard enough, Vegeta was convinced he could see a sliver of pale pink nipple. Hot sparks of lust spread like fire through his veins, settling right in his groin. It was quickly followed by nauseating jealousy at the thought of others seeing his Bulma this way. 

“Ready, B? Watch and learn boys, watch and learn,” Launch purred, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. Finally able to break his eyes away from her spectacular tits, Vegeta felt his cheeks burn as he met Bulma’s gaze, her plump lips twisted into a knowing smirk. Shit, he’d been caught. With a final jiggle of her cleavage, Bulma turned on her heel and followed her friend to the warehouse entrance. 

Vegeta felt sick to his stomach as he watched Bulma place an arm on the meaty bicep of the hired doorman and run her palm up to his shoulder. She mirrored Launch’s move on the other side of the poor man and she pressed closer to whisper in his ear, rubbing her breasts across his arm. A red haze settled over Vegeta’s vision and just as he took a step forward to rip the woman away, Bulma turned to him with a smile, waving him towards the entrance. “C’mon boys, we’re in!”

Raditz let out a low whistle. “Hot damn, Geets. We’re the two luckiest bastards here tonight,” he crowed happily, quickly chasing after the girls. 

The inside of the warehouse was decorated like a frat boys wet dream for the rave. The exposed steel beams perfectly reflected the neon strobe lights, casting the large space in bright pops of color every time they flashed. Their air was humid with the crush of too many bodies shoved together despite the large space. Vegeta’s heightened senses were in overdrive, and it took a concentrated effort on his part to calm his racing heart. 

Launch and Raditz immediately broke away and headed towards the crowded dance floor, leaving Vegeta alone with the object of his desire and torture. 

“No need to wait in line when you’re as pretty as me! You’re welcome, grumpy pants,” Bulma giggled as she came to his side, resting a hand on his arm. 

Vegeta felt like he’d been struck by lightning where her soft palm rested on his bare skin. He needed distance from the woman and quickly. Lifting his chin haughtily, he shot her an annoyed glare before shoving her hand off his arm, and immediately headed to the bar in search of a much needed drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, AvieAwesome is literally awesome, and helped so much with her awesome beta skills! I'm so thankful for her!
> 
> Shout out to frommyfluffycomforter for their psychic abilities and correctly guessing Vegeta's responsibilities to his royal duties for making him act a fool!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @sblovesvegeta
> 
> Check out the Circinus University Spotify playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/128er9GqhgXLkOJ7vMSqVg?si=sDhw62KDRF-87B7vOi2FYg


	4. Day 4 - House Music

Anger and embarrassment boiled inside Bulma as she watched Vegeta walk away from her. He always made her feel like she was unworthy of him. 

“Well fuck me then. Oh wait, you already did,” Bulma grumbled, turning and making her way deeper into the warehouse. 

Finding Launch was her best bet at this point since she didn’t want to be alone, and certainly didn’t want to be stuck with Vegeta. For a split second in the car when she accidentally landed on top of him, Bulma thought she saw a look of longing flash across his face before he closed his eyes. She’d also bet her right tit that he’d scented her. So what the hell was his problem? 

_‘Well screw him,’_ Bulma thought as she made her way out to the dance floor, trying to find her friend in the mass of writhing, sweaty bodies as the party goers danced to the electric beat of the house music the DJ was spinning. 

As the notes of the current song faded out, Bulma’s favorite song flowed in and she stopped in the middle of the dance floor. She began to swivel her hips to the beat, letting the words and the pulse of the music wrap around her. She was determined to have fun, damn it!

It was easy to lose herself in the pounding beat of the song and Bulma twirled around, shaking her ass with wild abandon. She felt like she was levitating on the dance floor, floating light and carefree for the first time in forever. 

Before she knew it, Bulma was being pulled up on the main stage by one of the go-go dancers. Dancing up on stage felt like being on another planet. Bulma was the sun, and all the other partygoers were orbiting around her, caught in her gravitational pull. Running her hands from her hips, up her belly, Bulma’s palms skimmed the tips of her breasts teasingly before tangling her fingers in her hair. One of the go-go dancers shot Bulma a playful look and spun her around so they were pressed front to back. Soft fingertips tickled up and down Bulma’s sides, skimming teasingly across the bare skin of her midriff. Ripples of lust shuddered through Bulma’s body and her eyes scanned the back bar before drifting shut, wondering if Vegeta was watching her. 

Behind closed eyes, Bulma imagined Vegeta watching her dance with his dark gaze, eyebrows pulled down in a disapproving scowl. He’d grump and glower and call her a minx, but she knew he craved her playful teasing. 

Being up on stage made her popular with the frat boys, and several crowded around to steal a dance once she stepped back down on the dance floor. Bulma was able to spin away from most of the guys who tried to grind up on her, but there was one who was persistent. When she felt Mr. Grabby Hands slide his palms down to cup her ass, Bulma decided enough was enough. She spun around, ready to give him a piece of her mind when the prick was suddenly gone, replaced with an irate Saiyan Prince. 

~*~*~

While in the car, Vegeta quickly devised a plan to survive the evening: sit at the bar and sip a drink while ignoring the woman, but of course that proved to be impossible. His superior Saiyan eyesight easily picked her out of the crowd on the dance floor, her exotic hair and pale skin glowing under the flashing strobe lights. She looked so happy and carefree twirling and spinning to the music. Even if it was possible to break his betrothal and marry her, how could Vegeta condemn such a lively and vibrant creature to the rigid and dangerous world of royalty and the politics of the Saiyan kingdom? Not to mention the predicament with King Cold and Freeza?

Suddenly Bulma was pulled on stage, put on display to dance for everyone in the damn warehouse. Her exotic beauty and curvy body drew every damn eye in the building, especially when she teased her fingertips up her hips, across her tits and into her cerulean curls like the galaxy’s biggest cocktease. Resigned to admire her from afar, Vegeta continued to watch and sip his drink.

Suffering in angsty silence by himself, everything was fine until she was back in the crowd. Vegeta’s pulse spiked each time a human male tried to dance with her, but he calmed when she spun away and continued to dance on her own.

Red hot anger seared him from the inside out when Vegeta noticed one specific male who ignored Bulma’s body language and continued to follow even as she moved away from him multiple times. 

Vegeta suddenly found himself in front of Bulma with the human male on the ground. Why was it impossible to control his emotions when he was in her presence? Once again, Vegeta wasn’t even sure what happened, and all he could remember was seeing hands that were not his own gripping Bulma’s pert ass and his mind had gone blank with rage. 

“What the fuck?” Vegeta settled a mask of fake calm over his face, seething with anger as the pathetic male stood and brushed himself off, glaring daggers at Vegeta. 

“Hands to yourself, asshole,” Vegeta growled menacingly before shoving the puny human male away from Bulma. She looked up at him with big blue eyes and Vegeta was lost. The walls he’d built to keep her out came crumbling down and he found himself unable to resist her any longer. Pulling Bulma into his arms, Vegeta tucked her body close to his, inhaling her sweet essence, tasting her spice on his tongue.

“I can’t stay away from you any longer, you infuriating woman. Dance with me,” he demanded, spinning Bulma in his arms and molding their bodies together, tucking his groin tightly against her ass so she could feel the physical effect she had on him. 

As they danced together, Vegeta snaked his tail tightly around her waist, possessively wrapping around her body to ensure she stayed pressed against him. Her body sang to him like a siren's call. He could feel her heart rate spike with every dirty bump and grind of their bodies, the honeyed scent of her arousal growing stronger and stronger until it was all he could taste and smell.

“Are you thirsty?” Vegeta asked, deciding they both could use a break, putting his lips to her ear so she could hear him over the music. He grinned to himself as he felt her body shudder against his and he took the opportunity to run his tongue along the shell of her ear before dropping a gentle kiss on the delicate skin of her neck. Bulma nodded quickly and he laced their fingers together as he guided her back to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AvieAwesome makes me a better writer, thanks to her for betaing again for me!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @sblovesvegeta
> 
> Check out the Circinus University Spotify playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/128er9GqhgXLkOJ7vMSqVg?si=sDhw62KDRF-87B7vOi2FYg


	5. Day 5 - Body Shots

“Two bottles of water, please,” Vegeta ordered from the bartender, polite but with an air of authority. Bulma found it to be a huge turn on. 

“What, no shots?” Bulma questioned with a pout, lifting her curls off the back of her neck and fanning herself to cool down after their hot and heavy dance session, her body still buzzing with lust. 

Vegeta smirked, and she didn’t miss the interested glint in his dark eyes. “Order whatever you like, woman,” he offered, tilting his head towards the bartender waiting to take their order. 

“Two tequila shots, lime and salt, please,” she ordered sweetly, batting her eyes at the bartender. Bulma wasn’t sure what had flipped Vegeta’s switch, but she was not ready to let him off the hook so easily. 

“I have a challenge for you. Ever done a body shot, Prince of all Saiyans?” Bulma asked as she hopped up and planted her ass on the edge of the steel bar top. She crossed one slim leg over the other causing her minuscule shorts to ride high up her thighs as she started to unlace her corset top. 

“I have not. No doubt judging by the name you’re about to teach me some vulgar Earth custom.” Vegeta rolled his eyes with a long suffering sigh, but going by the impressive bulge in his jeans and the way he was laser focused on her exposed cleavage, Bulma knew he was intrigued. 

“You are correct, my uptight prince. I’ll place the salt, lime and tequila on my body, and you need to take the shot without using your hands.” Vegeta’s gaze followed the movement of her fingers as she loosened the ribbon of her top, baring even more of her tits.

Vegeta was notorious for having an ironclad grip on his self control, but Bulma knew she had him when his tail came out to play, leaving its safe spot wrapped tightly around his waist to thrash back and forth behind him. 

Bulma took the slice of lime and ran it across the swell of her breast, leaving behind a sticky trail of tart juice that she sprinkled with salt. She picked up the shot glass and fit it between her breasts, careful not to spill a single drop of the clear liquid. To complete the set up, she placed the lime wedge between her plump lips and cocked an eyebrow in challenge at the prideful prince standing before her. 

Based on their interactions in class, Bulma knew Vegeta never backed down from a challenge. She grinned in triumph when Vegeta placed his palms on her knees and forced her legs wide, stepping into the space between her thighs. Bulma gasped and placed her palms flat on the bar top behind her, arching her back. The liquor in the small shot glass swished dangerously, and Vegeta smirked when Bulma locked her body tight and the alcohol from spilling over the rim of the shot glass. 

“I think you’re a little bit of an exhibitionist, aren’t you, woman?” Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms behind his back. “First dancing up on stage, and now this.”

Shit. Was she that transparent? Or was Vegeta just that good at reading her?

“Do you get off knowing others are watching? Does it make you cream your little panties?” Vegeta teased, his voice dropping to a sultry growl that only she could hear. Of course he probably knew her panties were already wet. 

“They can look but they can’t touch,” Vegeta growled as he finally lowered his head, swiping his tongue across the salt sticking to her cleavage. Bulma knew from experience that his tongue was more textured than a human’s, more rough. Still, it took her by surprise and she shuddered, imagining Vegeta licking other parts of her body. 

The prince skimmed the tip of his nose across her flesh to the valley of her tits where the shot glass nestled, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He nuzzled around, tongue darting out to sneak little licks and tastes of her skin under the guise of getting to the shot glass. Bulma felt her panties flood with moisture and she was sure Vegeta could smell her heat judging by the quirk of his eyebrow and the sultry tilt of his lips.

Bulma tightened her thighs around his hips as he finally molded his lips over the rim of the shot glass and stood, tilting his head back and quickly swallowing the alcohol. Vegeta plucked the shot glass from his mouth and wiped the back of his hand across his lips before depositing the glass onto the bar top. He closed the last few inches between their bodies, and Bulma gasped when she felt his erection nestle into the apex of her thighs. Luckily Vegeta swooped in just in time, his lips brushing over hers as he captured the lime before it fell to the floor. He bit into the flesh of the fruit then spit the wedge into the empty shot glass. 

Pinning Bulma in his hot gaze, Vegeta fisted the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a searing kiss. 

The feeling was electric, lighting her up from the inside out and better than Bulma’s brain could ever remember. She’d spent hours thinking about their last encounter, but her memory hadn’t done the experience justice. Vegeta cupped her jaw in his palms as he fit his mouth over hers, so gentle despite the incredible strength she knew he possessed. 

Far too soon for her liking, Vegeta pulled away and re-tied the laces of her crop top. He dropped light, soft pecks across her chin and cheeks, nuzzling into her neck with a contented purr. 

“My turn,” Bulma said, surprised that her words sounded so confident despite the emotions rioting in her body. Vegeta was throwing her for a loop with his domineering sexiness and Bulma felt the need to take back the upper hand. She pushed the arrogant prince back as she slid from the bar top, switching their positions and grabbing a lime wedge and salt shaker. Vegeta smirked as he leaned casually against the bar, waiting for her next move. Bulma grinned wickedly in response. She was going to wipe that damn smirk right off his infuriatingly handsome face. 

Sliding her palm up under his shirt, Bulma teasing traced over each dip and curve of his cut abdominals, gliding her fingers higher along with his shirt. She swept her palm across his pectoral, lightly grazing Vegeta’s nipple with her fingertip. Satisfied with his sharp inhale and that enough of his caramel skin was bared, she dragged the lime down his obliques, leaving a sticky trail across his Adonis belt. 

“Hold, please,” Bulma asked, placing the lime wedge in his fingers, enjoying the way Vegeta’s jaw clenched and the vein in his neck throbbed dangerously. Teasing game far from over, Bulma bent her knees and sank into a deep squat before her willing victim, putting her right at eye level with his crotch. She sprinkled salt across his sticky skin, dropping the shaker at her feet when she finished. 

Holding his shirt up with one hand and gripping his hip with the other to steady herself, Bulma raised her gaze to the Saiyan above her, holding eye contact as she traced the shape of her bottom lip with her tongue. Vegeta dropped his chin to his chest, dark eyes glittering down at her with dangerous arousal as he wrapped his tail loosely around her throat in a show of dominance. Well, he could think he had control of the situation but it was far from true. Bulma knew he was putty in her hands. Holding his gaze, she leaned forward and swept her tongue across his muscle, making sure to lap up every drop of juice and grain of salt. 

When Vegeta was thoroughly licked clean, Bulma stood, skimming her breasts teasingly up the length of Vegeta’s taut body before throwing back the waiting tequila shot. Opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, she motioned for Vegeta to put the lime wedge in her waiting mouth. Tart juice exploded in her mouth when she bit into the fruit wedge and dribbled down her chin, coating Vegeta’s fingers. She discarded the rind and held Vegeta’s wrist in her hand as she licked his fingers clean. 

His low growl was her only warning before Vegeta gripped her chin between his fingers and pulled her close, licking up her jaw to capture the dripping juice before slanting his lips over hers, his tongue invading her mouth on her gasp. 

“How about we get out of here, woman?” Vegeta whispered in her ear over the din of the club and Bulma nodded eagerly in agreement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out the other awesome SmutFest writers! @AvieAwesome, @Here2ReadVB, @AveChameleon, and @Green_Riot are all freaking amazing: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest
> 
> AvieAwesome is not only a great friend, but a great beta! I'm so thankful for her!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @sblovesvegeta
> 
> Check out the Circinus University Spotify playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/128er9GqhgXLkOJ7vMSqVg?si=sDhw62KDRF-87B7vOi2FYg


	6. Day 6 - No pants and a missing shoe

Relying on his heightened Saiyan senses, Vegeta led Bulma through the maze of the warehouse in search of a more private location. He also knew that before they went any further, she would demand an explanation from him and he definitely owed her one. How much of his situation could he tell her? So far Vegeta had no real strategy for how to cancel his betrothal. 

The thought almost stopped him in his tracks. Was that how far he was willing to go? Cancel his betrothal and potentially endanger his kingdom? Yes, yes he was. Vegeta was quickly coming to realize that his feelings for Bulma were not a passing need, not something he could simply fuck out of his system. He intended to keep her, mind, body and soul. 

Spotting an open door up ahead, Vegeta quickly steered Bulma inside and slammed the door shut behind him. Bulma’s breathy gasp of surprise caught his attention and Vegeta turned, gaze zeroing in on the scene before them. They both watched in horrified fascination, Launch on her hands and knees, tits bouncing as Raditz knelt behind her, fucking into her furiously. The long-haired Saiyan had no pants on, and was missing a shoe, the waistband of his boxers stretched tight around the tops of his massive thighs. The cherry on top of the fuckfest Vegeta and Bulma had unwittingly wandered in on was a second male standing on Raditz’s right side, his dick stuffed down Raditz’s throat. 

“What the fuck!” Vegeta roared, crushing Bulma to his chest face first to save her innocent eyes. 

“What the hell?” Bulma screeched, the sound muffled against his chest. 

“Oh, hey Geets,” Raditz gasped, unconcerned as he popped off the man’s cock. Raditz wrapped his fingers around the dick in his palm and started to jerk the man off instead, while keeping the same steady rhythm of pounding in Launch’s cunt, his hips smacking loudly against her backside. 

“You guys looking for a place to bang? There’s an empty bathroom a few doors down,” Raditz explained as he leaned over Launch’s back and wrapped her blonde hair tight around his fist, using it as leverage to jerk her up to her knees and press her against his chest. With Launch now kneeling upright on her knees, Vegeta could see everything. Her puffy pussy lips stretched tight around Raditz girth, her wetness glistening on his cock as he tunnelled in and out of her body from below. Launch shrieked in pleasure and widened her thighs as she straddled Raditz lap. She palmed her heavy breasts and her face scrunched in ecstasy as she pinched her nipples with her fingertips. Raditz leaned to the side so he could see Vegeta over Launch’s shoulder and keep their conversation going. 

“I was gonna come find you and tell you but I got distracted,” Raditz huffed and puffed as he used his grip on Launch’s hair to impale her on his dick, over and over, while at the same time furiously jacking the cock in his other hand. The man groaned, thrusting his hips in tandem with Raditz’s hand as he reached down and gripped a handful of the Saiyan’s hair. Underneath his state of shock, Vegeta had to admit he was impressed by Raditz’s multitasking skills. 

About to blow a gasket from a combination of surprise and lust, Vegeta unceremoniously heaved Bulma over his shoulder like a rag doll and dashed back out into the hallway like a bat out of hell. 

“Bye, B!” Launch called after the retreating couple. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do-oooooh, Raddy!” The wet smack of flesh on flesh and Launch’s high pitched shriek of pleasure followed Vegeta down the hall as he went in search of the empty bathroom. 

“Well, that was quite the show. I had no idea Launch and Raditz preferred multiple dicks,” Bulma commented from over Vegeta’s shoulder. 

“Same. A show I never wish to see again,” Vegeta grumbled, wishing he could bleach his eyes but also slightly turned on by the scene he’d just witnessed. 

He finally found the bathroom Raditz mentioned and stepped inside, slamming and locking the door behind him. The bathroom was much nicer than expected and composed of two rooms: a small sitting area, then a steel door that led to the actual bathroom. 

Vegeta deposited Bulma on top of a small vanity in the first room and crowded into her space, shoving her thighs wide as he stepped between them. He knew the time had come to explain himself, even though his cock was begging him to show her with action rather than words. 

“You challenge me at every turn. I can’t get you out of my head,” he started, placing a fingertip under her chin to tilt her head back. He met her blue gaze, imploring her with his eyes to believe the sincerity of his words. 

“I’m not an eloquent speaker. I prefer to use my fists to get my points physically across. But I want to try, for you,” Vegeta whispered, feathering light kisses across her cheeks. Her sweet gasp spurred him on, giving him the courage to continue.

“I want you when I shouldn’t. I’m betrothed to the princess of the planet Cancri as part of a peace treaty between our two kingdoms,” he confessed, dropping his head to her shoulder, ashamed to look her in the eye as he spilled his truth to the one person who mattered most to him.

“King Cold and his son Freeza, the most notorious mercenaries in the galaxy, have also somehow convinced my parents to enter into a dangerous contract.” Judging by Bulma’s sharp inhale, she knew of the evil King and his tyrant son.

“No matter how much I wish I was not betrothed, or that my family was not entangled with the Cold’s that is the truth,” he finished, running his palms up and down her back, selfishly mapping her body and committing it to memory, convinced she was already planning her escape.

“I want you, Bulma, but I cannot have you. I cannot and will not risk your safety to selfishly keep you,” he finished on a whisper, holding her tight in his arms, afraid for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points for you if you are as old as I am and recognize the underwear model in today's mood board!
> 
> Make sure to check out the other awesome SmutFest writers! @AvieAwesome, @Here2ReadVB, @AveChameleon, and @Green_Riot are all freaking amazing: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest
> 
> AvieAwesome is not only a great friend, but a great beta! I'm so thankful for her!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @sblovesvegeta
> 
> Check out the Circinus University Spotify playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/128er9GqhgXLkOJ7vMSqVg?si=sDhw62KDRF-87B7vOi2FYg


	7. Day 7 - Bathroom quickie

"Thank you for telling me,” Bulma murmured as she took Vegeta’s hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. She believed his sincerity. 

“But you're going to be the king. And as king you can do whatever the hell you want," she argued, fisting her other hand in the material of his shirt and yanking his face down to hers. Bulma could appreciate Vegeta’s feelings and his point of view, but to her, the answer was obvious. 

“Otherwise, what’s the point of being fucking king?” she smiled wickedly and pressed her lips to his, taking his mouth in an aggressive, need filled kiss. His honesty was a total turn on, and she treasured the fact that this stoic man finally trusted her enough to place his secrets in her care. 

“You aren’t upset?’ Vegeta asked, disbelief evident his tone when Bulma broke their kiss. 

“Upset? No. I’m pissed at you for keeping this from me. And the fact that you made a decision about our relationship without involving me,” Bulma clarified, poking his chest with her finger. “If you’re really sorry, you won’t ever do that again, buddy.”

Vegeta laughed and Bulma could feel the tension physically drain from his body as he relaxed and melted into her, his hands beginning to roam over her body once more. “Lesson learned,” he responded with a chuckle. 

“I have another challenge,” Bulma declared, shoving Vegeta away from her body. Was she really ready to forgive this hard headed jackass?

“You’re playing a dangerous game, woman,” Vegeta warned, quirking his eyebrow in question. 

“Here’s the deal, badman. I bet I can make you come your brains out in five minutes or less,” Bulma boasted, throwing down the proverbial gauntlet. “And if I win, you have to promise to never shut me out again.”

“Where’s the fun in that? If you really wanted a challenge, you would bet that _I_ can’t make _you_ come your brains out in five minutes or less,” Vegeta countered. 

Heat bloomed across Bulma’s cheeks as Vegeta turned the tables on her. She loved that he shed his prudish exterior whenever they were alone together. 

“S-shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Bulma floundered. 

“Tch, no. Men are easy. You look at a man and his dick goes hard. Show your tits, shake your ass a little and already he’s on the verge of blowing his load,” Vegeta chuckled. “Then, the slightest brush of our cocks and it’s game over.”

“Sounds like you speak from experience,” Bulma sassed, raising an eyebrow in question. 

“But women are complicated creatures,” Vegeta explained, ignoring her cheeky comment as he ran the calloused pad of his fingertip across her bare thigh and used his other hand to unlace her top. 

“Women need mental stimulation. They get off on the anticipation,” he continued, invading her personal space, sliding his nose up the column of her throat. The ribbon of her top fluttered to the ground and Vegeta pushed the straps off her shoulders, leaving her naked from the waist up. 

“It takes far more skill to bring a woman to orgasm.” Vegeta placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin behind her ear and goosebumps erupted across her whole body. Bulma let out a shuddering breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

“Oh…,” she sighed, tilting her head back against the vanity mirror behind her to allow him more access to her sensitive skin. 

“I’ll make you come in less than five minutes. And I won’t even use my dick. Deal?” Vegeta repeated, clarifying the challenge she laid before him. 

Not use his dick? Bulma didn't like the sound of that. “Excuse me? I want your dick.”

“Only good girls get my dick, and you are definitely not a good girl. Now, tits to the table, vulgar woman,” Vegeta ordered as her took a step back to give her room, making a twirling motion with his finger. 

Bulma did as instructed and slid off the vanity, turning around and lowering her chest to the tabletop. She gasped and a shudder ran down the length of her body as her heated flesh came in contact with the cold wood. 

She realized with a start that with the mirror directly in front of her, she would be able to see Vegeta standing behind her. Her gaze roamed his face as he looked at her body bent over in front of his, naked desire burning in his eyes. 

She watched as Vegeta pulled his communicator from his pocket and set it on the counter next to her in her line of sight so she could see the countdown, setting a timer for five minutes. 

“Remove the rest of your clothes,” Vegeta directed, dragging over a small stool and sitting behind her. Bulma immediately complied and slid her ripped jean shorts down her legs. In addition to watching his reflection in the mirror, she could feel his commanding presence behind her even though he wasn’t touching her yet. She decided to give him a show and hooked her fingers into the straps of her thong, slowly teasing the lacy material down her hips, one inch at a time. 

“Timer doesn’t start until you’re fully naked, woman. Take your time, I’m enjoying the view,” Vegeta chuckled. 

Her thong dropped and Bulma kicked her garments away, completely naked and spread out across the counter. When Launch had asked Bulma to join her at the warehouse rave party, this was definitely not where Bulma thought the night would take her. She was spread out like a sacrificial offering for her dark prince, all of her inhibitions and self-consciousness gone.

“Time’s ticking on this bathroom quickie, badman,” she sassed, tapping his communicator to start the timer, excitement flowing through her veins. 

Bulma jumped when his palms landed on her upturned ass with a sharp smack, and he quickly massaged her skin to soothe away the sting. 

“So soft and pretty. Your body was made to tempt me. But you already knew that, didn’t you, princess?” Vegeta growled. 

Watching his reflection in the mirror was already too much for her overstimulated senses to handle. Bulma closed her eyes and settled into the passionate response he was creating in her body and mind as he ran his calloused palms up and down the backs of her thighs, all the while keeping up a steady stream of dirty talk in his growly, sexy voice. 

“If I were using my cock, I’d slip it right between your wet pussy lips,” Vegeta explained, knocking her thighs wide with his foot and mimicking the action with his fingers. “I’d coat myself in your slick and drive you wild. Just tease, never penetrating.” 

The slow glide of his fingers through her dripping core perfectly matched the dirty picture he was creating with his words. 

“Then, I’d grind up against your clit on every stroke until you begged for me to stuff you full of my thick cock,” he growled, sliding two fingers alongside her clit. 

“Oooh, yes, I want that,” Bulma agreed with a moan, rocking her hips back to meet his fingers. 

“You’re so pretty when you beg for me,” Vegeta praised her, repeating the motion of his fingers. 

“Oh please,” she cried again, head thrashing from side to side. She needed more contact, needed him to increase the pressure. What was he waiting for?

“Please what? I want to hear the words,” Vegeta demanded, abruptly pulling his fingers away from her sensitive flesh, challenging her. 

“Please stuff me full of your cock,” Bulma cried, planting her palms flat on the desk to brace for his entry. Her back bowed as he finally complied and stuffed her full, but with his fingers instead of his cock. Wait, wasn’t she supposed to be delaying her orgasm? She wanted to win this challenge, damn it!

“You’d be right on the edge of orgasm, wound so tight it would only take a few strokes to have you coming, shaking and clenching down on my cock,” Vegeta continued, dragging his fingers in and out of her slick channel. 

Oh gods, he was right. Bulma already felt herself on the edge of a spectacular orgasm, just from his words and fingers alone. 

“But I wouldn’t stop. I’d fuck you right through your first orgasm, straight into a second,” Vegeta promised, finally increasing the pace and force of his thrusts. “Could you keep up with me, vulgar woman? Has any man ever made this tight little pussy come more than once?”

“Only you,” she confessed, alluding to their first encounter years before. Bulma bit her lower lip, struggling to stay in control of her body. She glanced at his phone: one minute, 46 seconds and counting down fast. Could she hold out?

“And this tight little ass? I know you’re a virgin here,” Vegeta’s raspy voice taunted as he palmed her asscheek and spread her wide. “Will you allow me to be the first here as well?” 

“Yes!” Bulma squeaked her consent, digging her nails into the wood of the vanity. “Ahhh!” she wailed in surprise when his warm, wet tongue rimmed her asshole, embarrassment and lust sparking through her. 

“You would let me, wouldn’t you? You know I’d make it good for you,” Vegeta growled in between licks, his voice full of dark promise, one that she knew he could fulfill.

“I’d stuff both your holes full, my cock deep in your ass and my tail filling your cunt,” he chuckled darkly as he pushed his thumb past her tight ring of muscle. Bulma gasped at the foreign sensation as his soft tail wound up her thigh and tickled the sensitive skin at the crease of her thigh and pussy. “Then I’d fill your vulgar mouth with my fingers. You’d be stuffed airtight, full of me.”

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Bulma chanted, humping her hips against his hand as he pumped his fingers inside both her holes. The sensation was delicious and totally taboo. 

“ _My_ tail in your pussy. _My_ cock in your ass. _My_ fingers in your mouth. You wouldn’t be able to escape, you’d be totally at my mercy.” Bulma’s brain short-circuited at the filthy picture he painted. Her body was on the precipice of orgasm, every nerve ending begging for her to succumb to the pleasure he was giving her. 

When Vegeta’s teeth sank into the flesh of her ass cheek, it was game over for Bulma. Her control and the building orgasm shattered her, pleasure rocketing through her body from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. 

As promised, Vegeta fucked her through it with his fingers, wedging his digits in her pussy and ass as she clenched and shuddered. He rose over her prone body, making eye contact with her in the mirror, pinning her with his intense gaze, all the while he whispering in her ear what a good girl she was. 

Bulma melted into the hard wood of the vanity as the last shocks of pleasure coursed through her body and the shrill ring of the timer broke through her heavy panting. 

“I win, good girl,” Vegeta growled in triumph, sliding his fingers free of her body. 

Bulma wasn’t even sure what she had lost.

“And now you can have my cock,” Vegeta snarled, flipping her over like a rag doll and propping her legs up on his shoulders. His cock was already free of the confines of his jeans, throbbing an angry red. Even though she was thoroughly wet from her explosive release, Vegeta spit in his hand and rubbed his saliva over his dick with a few harsh strokes. 

Lining his cock up with her slit, Vegeta slid over her entrance once, twice, before thrusting in hard, shoving her up the table a few inches with the force. Bulma cried out in ecstasy as he gripped her hips and dragged her back down to him, her ass hanging over the edge of the counter. 

The feel of Vegeta finally inside her was overwhelming. Her body dreamed of this moment every night since their first time, and was finally getting what it craved. Bulma needed to touch more of him, to feel his bare skin. She slid her hands up the hem of his shirt, slowly inching the material up to expose his ripped body. She ran her palms all over his hot body, digging her nails into the hard, sculpted muscles of his chest. 

“Where’s that second orgasm you promised, badman? Or are you all talk and no action?” she taunted as she caught her breath. Before he could respond, she shoved the bottom of his shirt into his mouth so she could admire his cut abs and to shut him up, cocking an eyebrow in challenge. 

Bulma had an ‘oh shit, what have I done moment’ as Vegeta glowered down at her, his jaw popping as his teeth clenched down on his shirt in his mouth. Vegeta split her open wide, palms on her thighs pinning her legs against the top of the counter as he rammed into her willing body, grinding his pubic bone against her clit each time he bottomed out. Bulma gripped onto his biceps as he rode her with a vengeance, his grunts and moans muffled by the material in his mouth. 

Already one orgasm ahead of him, Bulma was determined to make him break. On his next stroke in, Bulma flexed her pelvic floor and clamped her inner muscles down around his cock, grinning in triumph when his hips stuttered, his rhythm faltering. 

Vegeta bared his teeth in a feral grin and spit out his shirt, bending his knees to better fuck up into her. The vanity rattled beneath her, slamming against the wall with a loud bang with each of his thrusts. 

“Oh!” Bulma cried in surprise as she felt his cock flex inside her, bumping her inner wall with the tip on each glide.

“Is that the spot, vulgar woman?” Vegeta teased, pumping his hips up in quick, brutal strokes. All she could do was wail in response, her hands reaching up to palm her breasts as they bounced with each hard stroke. Vegeta released one of her thighs and brought his fingers to his mouth, wetting the tips with his tongue before bringing them down to her pussy with a light smack. 

Bulma tried to close her legs against his onslaught as he ran his slick fingers alongside her swollen clit in time with his thrusts against her g-spot. The dual stimulation felt incredible. They’d only fucked the one time years ago, but he remembered exactly how to drive her wild. 

“Squeeze me tight, vulgar woman. If you want my cum, you’ll have to wring it out of my dick with your tight cunt,” Vegeta panted, pinching her clit between his fingertips. His other hand slid up her chest until his fingers collared her throat. 

“Vegeta!” Bulma cried out, body arching at the overwhelming sensation of being completely owned by him. 

She shrieked as she came, a short, fast explosion that rocked her body from the inside out. Clawing at his ass, Bulma pulled him close and ground her hips in tight circular motions against his as he emptied his hot cum into her with a long, drawn out groan.

They lay that way for a while, sweaty bodies tangled together as they caught their breath, Bulma running her fingers through Vegeta’s hair as he ran his thumb along her jawline. 

“Promise to never shut me out again?” Bulma asked with a smile as she glanced around the room, looking for something to clean up with.

“Promise,” Vegeta smirked as he pulled free of her body. Bulma grimaced at the wet gush of fluid that escaped her body and dropped down her ass as she reached for the nearby paper towel dispenser. Before she could grab what she needed, Vegeta dragged her thong up her legs and pressed the material against the wet mess at the apex of her thighs. “Now you have to wear messy panties the rest of the night,” he teased with a charming grin 

“Ugh, vulgar prince,” she playfully complained, pulling her shorts back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was as good for you as it was for Bulma and Vegeta! 😏😉🥵
> 
> Make sure to check out the other awesome SmutFest writers! @AvieAwesome, @Here2ReadVB, @AveChameleon, and @Green_Riot are all freaking amazing: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest
> 
> I’m so thankful for AvieAwesome and her help with this chapter! There was nothing “quickie” about this one, and it’s my longest chapter yet! What can I say, the smut inspires me. 😂
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @sblovesvegeta
> 
> Check out the Circinus University Spotify playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/128er9GqhgXLkOJ7vMSqVg?si=sDhw62KDRF-87B7vOi2FYg


	8. Day 8 - Party pills

Vegeta couldn’t help but smile at Bulma as they fled the bathroom together. Her obvious happiness was infectious as they ran down the hall together and up the staircase. He felt like he was soaring, back on Cloud Nine. He tried to push away the nagging question in his mind - how long would this euphoria last?

“I heard this warehouse has a super cool rooftop garden! Can we go take a peak?” she pleaded. 

Opening the nearest door, Vegeta once again led them into a situation they had no business being a part of. There was a group of people sitting around a low table, the glass top littered with colorful pills and other paraphernalia. 

“Fucking idiots, someone is going to call the cops,” Vegeta growled, shoving Bulma backwards and out to the hall. 

“You’re not allowed to lead us around anymore, badman. First, you take us to a kinky threesome with our best friends, and then some kind of party pill den. Worst sense of direction in the universe, confirmed,” Bulma laughed, hand on her hip while she wagged her finger at him with mock anger. 

“It’s not my fault people decide to do private things in public places,” he growled, his cheeks heating as images of Raditz, Launch and their mystery man popped into his head. 

“Oh? Like a bathroom quickie?” she questioned and his blush intensified to level 100, spreading down his neck. “Follow me,” she ordered with a chuckle, taking his hand and pulling him up a flight of stairs. The “Emergency Only” door at the top was propped open with a lead pipe. She glanced back at him with a mischievous smile and dragged him through the door and out to a stunning rooftop garden. 

Concrete ramps led to a small wood terrace at the top of the building. The terrace was decorated with vividly colored flowers, their sweet scent lightly perfuming the sultry night air. The view of the city below, with Circinus University sparkling in the distance, was stunning. 

Once she confirmed that they were alone, Bulma shoved Vegeta back against the nearest wall with a wicked glint in her sparkling eyes, shimmering like stars of the night sky. “How about we make up for lost time, badman?” she purred, kneeling at his feet. 

The sight of her on her knees before him sent a bolt of pure lust shooting through his veins. What had he done to deserve such a stunning creature? He let his emotions show on his face as she unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down his thighs. His cock popped free, already hard for her. 

Palming his dick with her soft palm, she slowly mapped the shape of his erection, Tracing the vein with feather light strokes, her finger slid down his length agonizingly slow. It was pure torture. Despite having come only a short time ago, Vegeta already felt on edge. 

“Hurry it up, woman,” he growled through clenched teeth, bucking his hips towards her. 

“Patience, my charming prince. You always fuck me so quickly. You never give me the chance to play,” Bulma pouted prettily, looking up at him in fake innocence with her wide blue eyes. 

“Well then, who am I to deny you? Play to your heart's content,” he acquiesced, gathering her soft hair in his fist, creating a ponytail at the base of her neck. He wanted to see every single moment of his princess worshiping his cock. 

She started slow, running her fingers up and down his hard flesh, learning and studying the shape of him. He struggled to keep his eyes open when she palmed his balls, tugging gently on his sensitive sac with her fingers.

“I can’t believe this fit inside me,” she giggled, taking him fully in her grip, unable to touch her fingers around his girth. Vegeta’s head hit the wall behind him with a thud. His legs started to shake as heat flared over every inch of his body. 

“But you definitely know how to use it. You always make me feel so good,” Bulma purred, giving his cock a tight squeeze, nearly causing his knees to buckle. 

“I’ve dreamed about how you taste. Let’s see if my fantasies live up to reality.” Her words were his only warning before she finally leaned forward and licked up the underside of his cock. 

Swirling her wet, velvety tongue around the head, she held his gaze and slowly took his full length into her mouth, as far as it would go before it hit the back of her throat. Using her fist at the base to make up the difference, she slid her fist and mouth up and down over his dick. 

The muscles in his thighs flexed and he groaned her name over and over, tangling his fingers deeper in her hair, tugging at her scalp. She alternated quick, short bobs of her head with taking him long and deep to the back of her throat, then into the pocket of her cheek in short, delicious pumps.

“Fuck, Bulma,  _ fuck _ ,” he gasped, tugging her away from his groin by his grip on her hair. 

“I said I wanted to taste you,” she whined, licking her lips suggestively. 

“You did. It’s my turn, woman. I need to be inside you again.” And it was pure need. He felt like he would die if he didn’t fuck her again.

Leading Bulma over to one of the lounge chairs, Vegeta sank into the plush cushion and carefully unbuttoned her shorts, sliding them down her soft legs. When she was bare from the waist down, Vegeta pulled her into his lap, splitting her wide over his hips. 

He cupped the back of her head to hold her in place, lips slanting over hers with eager insistence. Vegeta licked into her mouth, greedily claiming it. 

“Ride me,” he commanded, giving her flank a sharp slap as he gripped the base of his dick and aimed himself at her entrance. 

Despite his gruff order, Bulma appeared to be in the mood to continue her teasing. She gripped his wrists and pinned them over his head as she began to grind her wet pussy, still sticky with their combined releases up and down his cock. 

“Now badman, we both know you’re much stronger than me, but it’ll be more fun to pretend that I can overpower you, agreed?” the siren above him purred, squeezing his wrists in her delicate grasp for emphasis.

“Agreed,” Vegeta growled in response, excited for her little game as he slid his fingers through the metal slats of the lounge chair as an extra reminder to keep his hands where she put them. Bulma continued to grind slow circles in his lap, leaning forward to work her clit against the underside of his cock, putting her plump tits in his face. He bit his lip, trying to savor the moment while reining in the desire pooling in groin. He was completely exposed by the whims of this tiny, weak Earthling.

Vegeta captured the pink tip of her breast in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tight bud before sucking as much of her flesh into his mouth as he could fit. He made sure to give her other breast the same treatment, pleased when both her nipples were wet and swollen from his attention. “Let me inside you again, woman,” he pleaded, bucking his hips up against her. 

“What was that? Is the mighty Prince Vegeta begging me, a lowly Earth girl?” she teased, lifting her hips up and fitting his tip at her entrance. She gave a few teasing jerks of her hips, sliding down barely an inch before rising back up again. Vegeta’s fingers tightened on the chair and he felt the metal warp in his grasp. He took a deep breath through his nose, nostrils flaring as he struggled to keep himself in check. 

Her wet heat finally engulfed him as she gave him the mercy he begged for, sinking slowly down on his hard cock. The glide in was smooth, thanks to the combined fluids of their bathroom quickie.

He snapped his hips up, plunging in and out, watching her face for any signs that he was being too rough as he moved faster and faster. 

“Oooh, Prince Vegeta, _fuck_ ,” she cried with a breathy gasp, slamming her hips down to meet his every thrust. 

Vegeta caught her tight, pink nipple between his lips and sucked hard as Bulma moaned her pleasure above him, riding his cock faster. His tail found its favorite spot, coiled around her slim waist and anchoring her body to his. 

As he bounced her hard in his lap, Bulma let out a high-pitched “uhn, uhn, uhn, uhn” with each sharp thrust of his hips that drove him wild.

Vegeta came with a shout, gazing in awe at the woman above him, her hair a halo of aqua, backlit by the luminescent moon hanging in the sky above them. She was resplendent in her pleasure as she rolled her hips over his, working them both through an earth shattering climax. 

At this moment, with relieved satisfaction running through his veins, Vegeta decided he was keeping Bulma. He wanted her. He wanted her to be only his. Marry her. Mate her. Crown her his Queen. 

Steel shredded like paper in his fingers as Vegeta could no longer hold his position. He sat up and wrapped Bulma in his arms, crushing her to his chest as he pistoned his hips up into hers, his cock still hard.

“Mine,” he growled, licking a line up the column of her throat. The expanse of pale skin called to him, tugging at his baser instincts. He set his teeth against the juncture of her neck and shoulder and bit down gently, testing. “Be mine?”

“Yes,” she gasped her consent, wrapping her slender arms around his shoulders and hugging him to her body. “I’m yours.”

With an animalistic growl, Vegeta sank his sharp canines into the muscle of her shoulder. Bulma wailed and stiffened in his embrace, her inner muscles clenching around his hard flesh, body shaking as another orgasm ripped through her. Vegeta soothed her abused flesh with soft swipes of his tongue in between whispering words of praise in her ear. As she came down from her high, Vegeta told her that she was beautiful, that she was the most incredible woman he'd ever met, and that they belonged to each other. Bulma dropped her mouth to Vegeta’s shoulder and clamped his flesh between her blunt teeth. 

“Harder,” he snarled, pounding into her with wild abandon. He howled his pleasure to the moon when she complied, biting down with renewed force. A sizzling orgasm barreled through him, and Vegeta felt forever altered as he spilled inside her body. 

The woman in his arms was his mate, his to cherish and keep and protect for the rest of his life. How had he ever doubted otherwise?

“I love you, you stubborn Saiyan,” Bulma chuckled, melting against his chest in satiated exhaustion. 

“And I, you, vulgar woman,” he confessed, rubbing his palms up and down her back, admiring the sun as it rose over the horizon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra special thanks to AvieAwesome for talking me off the ledge with this chapter. I owe her one!
> 
> Make sure to check out the other awesome SmutFest writers! @AvieAwesome, @Here2ReadVB, @AveChameleon, and @Green_Riot are all freaking amazing: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @sblovesvegeta
> 
> Check out the Circinus University Spotify playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/128er9GqhgXLkOJ7vMSqVg?si=sDhw62KDRF-87B7vOi2FYg


	9. Day 9 - Police raid

_ One Year Later… _

_ Bulma POV _

“Welcome to Planet Vegeta, Miss Briefs. My name is Raditz. I’ll be your bodyguard for the duration of your visit.” the long haired Saiyan greeted Bulma with a wink, holding out a hand for her to grab and steady herself as she stepped off her space cruiser. 

“Thank you, Raditz! It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m looking forward to meeting with the Saiyan and Cold Kingdoms regarding my one-of-a-kind Capsule Corporation technology,” she replied with her own secretive wink. 

The guest suite Raditz led her to was opulent, decorated in warm jewel tones and rich fabrics. Anticipation fluttered low in Bulma’s belly and she took a deep, calming breath to ease her anxiety. As she finished unpacking, the heavy door of her suite swung open. She turned in surprise, breaking into a sparkling grin at the man standing in the doorway. He was stunning, dressed in his royal Saiyan armor, the fabric of his body suit perfectly molded to every dip and curve of his muscular body. The man’s regal red cape flowed behind him as he shut the door to her chamber.

“Vegeta!” she squealed joyfully, running across the room to meet him and throwing herself into his open arms. He laughed happily and caught her easily, spinning her in a circle before setting her on her feet and pressing his lips to her. Their kiss was desperate, full of passion and longing after nearly a year apart. She flicked her tongue across his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth and giving him a sharp nip. Vegeta deepened their kiss, their teeth clicking together as he delved his tongue into her mouth. 

“I need you now,” she gasped as she broke their sloppy kiss, admiring his kiss-swollen mouth. She tugged his pants down his thighs, her patience flying out the window, her thoughts focused only on her reunion with her prince. 

“Bulma,” Vegeta growled, gripping her hips and hiking her up his body, pinning her against the wall next to the door. With a quick jerk, her skirts were up around her waist and his bare cock was pressed against her wet center.

“Hard and fast,” Bulma demanded, gripping his tight ass in her hands as she tried to impale herself on his hard cock.

“I wanted to take my time with you,” Vegeta growled against her mouth, nipping her plump lower lip with his sharp teeth. “But you’re an impatient, vulgar woman, aren’t you?” he scolded, impaling her with a hard thrust. His cock stretched her, the slight sting of his entry a delicious burn that she’d craved since they were last in each other's arms.

“Only for you, my prince,” she whispered in his ear, biting down on the lobe and reveling in his answering growl. “Fuck. Me,” she demanded, digging her heels into his ass and clenching her inner muscles around his length buried inside her. 

“Needy woman,” he taunted, pulling his hips back until just his tip remained inside her. Her head fell back with a loud moan when he snapped his hips forward. 

“Silence. Or do you want everyone to hear me fucking you, woman, ” Vegeta warned, sliding a hand between their bodies to rub at her swollen clit. 

Despite her best attempts, Bulma couldn’t keep quiet. The feeling of his cock inside her, driving her to her first orgasm that wasn’t by her own hand in almost a year was overwhelming. His warm palm covered her mouth, muffling her desperate cries as he pounded into her. He pressed his forehead against hers, his gaze intense. 

Her thighs tightened around his hips and ecstasy flooded her body as she shattered, white hot pleasure rippling over her. She was home, finally reunited with her soulmate. 

He pulsed inside her, warmth flooding her body as he jerked and shuddered between her thighs, moaning his satisfaction in her ear. 

“Welcome to Planet Vegeta, wife,” her husband whispered, placing a tender kiss on her neck over her mating bite. 

_ ~*~*~ _

_ Vegeta POV _

Less than an hour later, Vegeta stood in the throne room with his parents, accompanied by King Cold and Freeza. He was careful to keep his face neutral as Bulma swept in the throne room in all her magnificent glory and began her technology presentation. The traditional Saiyan dress his mate wore hugged all her delicious curves, the deep maroon fabric complimenting her pale skin and aqua hair to perfection. She was truly a brilliant engineer and scientist, and soon had all the occupants of the throne room enthralled with her wondrous inventions.

Distracted by Bulma’s presence, Vegeta was taken by surprise when Princess Diamante entered the throne room and slid next to him, placing her hand on his arm. Vegeta stiffened and took a small step sideways to escape her unwanted touch. He’d told the princess multiple times that he had no interest in forming a union with her and that despite the peace treaty, he would not be marrying her and was actively working towards dissolution. The princess simply laughed, telling him that she loved a challenge and continued her advances.

The princess again stepped into Vegeta’s space and wrapped an arm around his shoulders under the guise of getting a closer look at the stunning space craft Bulma was now showcasing. Her movement caught Bulma’s eye, and Bulma looked up just in time to see the princess press her body against Vegeta’s. Bulma’s eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared pure venom. If looks could kill, Diamante would have burst into flames where she stood.

Bulma’s eyes met Vegeta’s and he gave a subtle shake of his head, warning her to watch her expression. She smoothed her face into a mask of neutrality and continued on with her presentation.

At exactly midday, Bulma and Vegeta’s year-long plan went off without a hitch. Jaco and the Galactic Patrol burst through the throne room doors, blasters drawn and fixed on King Cold and Freeza. 

“Galactic Patrol! Put your hands up, filthy space scum,” Jaco commanded, pointing his gun directly at the evil king and his tyrant son. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Freeza shrieked, cowering behind his father. 

“You are under arrest for heinous crimes against the galaxies,” Merus announced. “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court…” Merus explained, as the Galactic Patrol marched King Cold and Freeza to their ship. 

Bulma glowed with pride on the other side of the throne room, a triumphant smile lighting her beautiful face. It was all thanks to her genius that King Cold and Freeza were now apprehended. After the rave party, she set to work creating a specialized data chip that would track and pull data from Freeza’s massive ship and upload it directly to the Galactic Patrol database. 

Vegeta and Bulma had met in secret once a few weeks later for Bulma to pass the chip to Vegeta so he could sneak it on to Freeza’s ship. Loath to part once more, they decided to elope and were married on a remote planet, exchanging their wedding vows on a tropical island, underneath a star-filled sky. 

Vegeta met his wife’s blue eyes from across the room, love and devotion radiating between them. As the Cold’s were led away thanks to the successful police raid, Princess Diamante threw herself into Vegeta’s arms with a dramatic wail. 

“The Cold’s promised if we came to peace with the Saiyans that I could have you!” she shrieked, burying her face in Vegeta’s chest with a sob. Before he could react, the delusional princess was ripped away from him. Bulma had a tight grip on the princesses arm as she pushed her rival against the nearest wall. 

“You touch my husband again and I swear on my life I will end you. Slowly. Painfully,” Bulma snarled, shoving Diamante away from them. She stalked over to Vegeta and grabbed his face in her hands, pulling him down for a searing, claiming kiss in front of everyone gathered in the throne room. 

“Husband?” the Saiyan Queen gasped. 

“Mother, Father,” Vegeta began once Bulma ended their kiss. Blushing from head to toe, he turned to face his parents and proudly ushered Bulma forward with a hand on the small of her back. “I’m pleased to introduce Princess Bulma, my mate, my wife and future Queen of the Saiyan Kingdom.”

_ And they lived happily ever after...The End! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe SmutFest 2021 has come to an end. I hope you enjoyed reading this little fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> AvieAwesome made this fic extra awesome. I'm so happy to have befriended her in this awesome fandom!
> 
> Make sure to check out the other awesome SmutFest writers! @AvieAwesome, @Here2ReadVB, @AveChameleon, and @Green_Riot are all freaking amazing: https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TPTH_Vegebul_Smutfest
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! @sblovesvegeta
> 
> Check out the Circinus University Spotify playlist! https://open.spotify.com/playlist/128er9GqhgXLkOJ7vMSqVg?si=sDhw62KDRF-87B7vOi2FYg


End file.
